Privy Counselor
Privy Counsellor (•••) :Action: Extended, 10 minutes/roll, threshold = 3x Dreamlander’s Inner Light or Rank :Dice pool: Inner Light + Presence :Cost: 1 Wisp :Duration: indefinite To escape the Dreamlands for good, one must either be reborn, or bind oneself to one of the Hopeful as a Shikigami; but some Princesses are able to grant Dreamlanders temporary leave from their beautiful prison. The target of the Charm must be a Dreamlander who has come to the waking world and is currently in Twilight Form - generally the Noble has just gone to the Dreamlands to find a willing Dreamlander, and led him back through Crawlspace to her body. When she reaches the threshold, the Dreamlander becomes Fettered to herself, exactly as if the Dreamlander used the Fetter Manifestation 133. The Fetter lasts until the Noble next sleeps; at that point the target returns to the Dreamlands, unless he or the Noble spends a Wisp to extend his stay for another day. An exceptional success during the Charm’s activation may be used to prolong the target’s stay; he need not spend Wisps to remain for the Noble’s Presence in days. The target may use the powers given them by the Urged Condition on the Noble. Actors and stars roll Intelligence + Empathy to read their host’s surface thoughts, and use any appropriate Social Skill to urge the host to act. In lieu of Influences, an actor or star may contribute to the host’s actions using the teamwork rules. Upgrade Animal Companion :Cost: +1 Willpower The Noble can bind Dreamlanders into material vessels, allowing them to act independently. She must find an animal, or sometimes a doll or plush toy, in the waking world who bears some resemblance to the Dreamlander she wants to bind - the closer, the better - to serve as his vessel. When she reaches the threshold, the Dreamlander is Fettered to the vessel instead of herself, and gains access to the Possess Manifestation for that host alone. Actors and stars who have Possessed a vessel use their own Attributes and Skills, except the Physical Attributes, for which they use the vessel’s. It is somewhat difficult to use a vessel who is larger than a Noble can easily carry; the Noble takes a penalty when applying the upgrade of -1 for each point of the vessel’s Size above 2. And for some reason, it’s impossible to use a vessel who could be mistaken in any circumstances for a human being. Dolls or figurines in human shape must be Size 2 at most to serve as a vessel; the Charm fails completely on any larger figure. The Dreamlander must still spend a Wisp each time the Noble sleeps to sustain the Fetter to his vessel. If the Dreamlander vows himself to at least one Noble while possessing his vessel, he merges with the vessel and the Charm ends, leaving the merged entity a Shikigami. Suggested modifiers: vessel resembles Dreamlander (+1 to +3), vessel significantly unlike Dreamlander (-1 to -3), vessel is not a living being (-2) Dreaming Exile :Requires Specchio •• :Cost: +1 Wisp and 1 Willpower The Noble can bind a Dreamlander into the body of a human whose mind is currently elsewhere, projected in a Dream Form. To use this Charm the Noble and the Dreamlander must be at the waking end of a fully open Crawlspace passage. When she reaches the threshold, the Noble applies the Usurping Manifestation Condition to the Dreamlander, turning him into an Amanojaku. Making an Amanojaku is a compromise, normally at a -4 penalty. Category:Charm Category:Govern Family Category:Govern 3 Category:Three-dot Charm